Nightmare Manor
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: Nick and Vivian live together alone in a huge home passed down to her by her belated parents. Nick is a hopeless raver, boozing off his friend who doesn't seem to mind. Vivian is a gothic girl who makes a living making people believe her curses, potions, and spells really work. Find out what happens when they are forced to house several well known serial killers
1. Dying in Nebraska

**So I know I do a lot of things like this but I just find them fun. Yes I am doing CreepyPasta! My disclaimer is simply this: I do not own them. I only have some stories and a few own headcannons for this story! For the sake of the story, they aren't going to be all "kill kill kill" because then there would be no story! So please no flames about how they are OOC or about how unoriginal I am. Trust me, I know. But this is another one of those 'my friend and I were having fun and I wanted to do it'. Don't worry I plan on finishing/continuing my other stories. **

It was a dark and stormy night. The lights flickered as the storm raged on, making almost all light to see impossible. Candles were lined up around the house, as if there was just a surplus in this dark looking house. A short woman was the cause, she was the only one in the house and the storm didn't seem to bother her. Her long dark brown hair hung straight to her butt, but it was well kept and looked like silk. Her eyes were an odd color but they were obviously contacts, being a bright emerald color. The way the flames flickered off of them proved this point, the faint line of contacts could be seen. Her normal eye color was just a soft grey. She didn't like them too much, hence why she wore them.

"Nick..where the fuck are you," she muttered, twitching slightly when another loud crash was heard.

With a deep sigh, Vivian set down the lighter after lighting a cigarette. She would just get chewed out later by Nick, but she would just tune him out as usual. She stopped as she thought she heard footsteps, however after a few seconds of listening for further noise, she didn't hear anything else. Pushing it off as the limbs hitting the roof, the girl turns and walks down the stairs to take care of the downstairs. She had to clean up a little, less her roommate get upset again.

She continued cleaning through most the night before she looked at the clock and a deep frown set on her lips. It was past midnight and past the time that he had said he would be back. Then again, he had been about 5 hours away in another town. She sighed deeply and went over and sat by the window to look outside. The rain hadn't let up but at least the thunder had stopped. The lights had gone out hours ago, but that didn't seem to bother her. In fact, the flames that flickered on her seemed like she was right where she needed to be.

Her eyes started to droop here and there. It was then that she started noticing...weird things. She jumped in her seat when she peeked her eyes open and out across the street in the flickering street light stood a freakishly tall man with long arms and in a suit. She couldn't make out a face, but then again he was across the street. With a blink of an eye, he was gone. After a moment, she looked down at her cigarette and put it out. Maybe she was done for the night. She settled in again and was brinking on sleep when there was a knock on the door. One really hard one.

She smiled slightly and stood up, rushing to the door. "Nick! Took you long enough! You could have at least call-"

She stopped short. There were three figures standing in front of her. She couldn't see anything but their outline...right down to the weapons in their hands. Now Vivian was normally a tough nut to crack, but she was no match when it came to sharp objects. She took a slow step back but some kind of overwhelming force kept her glued to where she was. She shook and gasped when the three darted forward and she could only give a cry before everything went black.

So...this was how she was going to die, huh?

Bummer.

(Few moments later)

She heard muttering and tried moving. When she tried, she noted that she had been tied up. Normally, this would be rather hot, given the circumstances, she knew she was in deep shit. Opening her eyes, Vivian began wondering why Hell would tie her up and what torture this was about. She had died right?

She couldn't believe it. She hadn't died at all. There standing in front of her were the figures in the candle light. One was in a tan hoodie and had a black face, seering red eyes gazing straight at her. She could just feel the hatred behind the gaze. The killer intent. Another wore a sweatshirt, a white mask with paint on it, brown hair falling in front of it, leaning against the wall, it's head cocked towards her. She couldn't see the expression. The last was a boy with dark hair and goggles on. He was smiling a wide smile at her, as if happy to see her. He was sitting right in front of her, twin hatchets in his hands still but not aimed at her, thankfully. Behind them was the tall man from before, leering at her, towering over all of them. He didn't have a face at all...just white skin. What the hell was going on?

"She's awake," the goggled boy said, stating the obvious. He leaned closer, putting his face in hers, chuckling as he studied her. "She's really pretty...wonder what she would look like in red..." his voice sounded unhinged and his body twitched slightly as he raised a hatchet and laid it against the bottom of her jawline, making her lean her head up in attempt to not get cut.

"Toby. No," the hooded one said sternly, stepping forward to plop down beside her, bracing one of his arms behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder, right next to her neck. It wasn't relaxed or anything, more like a threat. As if saying to try and scream. The one named Toby backed off and pouted at the other but shrugged. "Fine."

She looked around at them and gulped slightly. She couldn't find her voice, not with that tall man just...standing there. Saying nothing. It was silent for a long while as she just kept switching her eyes between all of them. Who were they and why were they here?

"Shouldn't we get this show on the road? This silence is a pain in the ass," the man next to her said, the hand on her neck almost closing around her.

The tall man gave a short nod and a tentacle black as night came out and shot into the back of the masked man who had pushed off the wall to stand in front of him. She whimpered a little, the sight scary even for her. The one beside her chuckled at that.

"We came with a proposition," a voice that demanded respect came from the masked one. She shook where she sat and tried squirming free again. "Uh uh uh" came from the hooded man as he pulled her closer to him by her throat. "None of that. Just listen or we will be here all night."

She gulped again "What do you freaks want," she exclaimed, finding her voice. She was surprised she didn't stutter. She was actually fully aware that she was awake and not dreaming. The small cut from the blade was enough to prove that to her.

"That was mean," Toby said, crossing his arms and looking away. "And I wanted to be friends."

"Toby," the voice said again. It turned back to her suddenly "Cutting to the chase. We are a string of a...particular type of killers. There are more of us and the constant travel of our world to the real world has gotten rather dangerous. It has been decided that your home would be the best place to stay for all of us while we are in this world. This isn't up for discussion, as you can imagine, but if you or your roommate refuse and become a hinderance, we will kill you. At the same time, if you two do not get in our way, no harm will come your way, unwarented."

He stopped talking. She blinked a few times and the silence filled the room once again. Finally, it was broken by her own laughter. They stared at her as if she had lost it and she quickly got it under control. It was clear that she had made a fool of herself and she blushed slightly as she cleared her throat. They looked at her expectantly.

"No need to be so brash about it," she started "I live alone in this big house since my parents died with a drugged out Indian who spends most his times out doing drugs or whatever. Why would I mind harboring a bunch of murderers? Come on be realistic what's the real reason for all of this?"

"You don't get it," the hand on her throat tightened, "He wasn't being funny. You are fucked if you don't agree and trust me, I have first dibs."

She blinked a few times and paled slightly. "Oh I see...well then welcome I suppose. I'm Vivian."

Her voice now had a shaky tone to it, showing that she knew who she was dealing with now.

The tall man nodded again. She had put together that he was using the tentacle to communicate through the masked one.

"Good. We will introduce ourselves and establish a few...rules for you and you will do the same. We will give the utmost respect in return for being cooperative. I am called Slenderman. The three you see before you are my proxies, more like my minions. They work for me. The others that come along don't really work for me but we all have the same cause."

As if some unseen cue, she felt the bonds drop on her and she noted that they had been more of the same black tentacles. She rubbed at her wrist but didn't dare move with the other man being so close to her still.

"Beside you is Hoodie. The one I am speaking through is Masky. Lastly, there is Toby." he inclined his head and the others did as well.

A frown was set on her lips, the color a faded red, she hadn't had a chance to wash her make up off yet after all. She studied all of them a second longer before nodding at him to continue. This was too freaky, even for her. She was starting to wish she had just been dreaming. Hiding the drugs from cops is one things, but hiding murders? That was in a whole other ball park even with her connections.

"Rule one stands as the most important and it's punishment will be death on sight: Do not speak of this to anyone, anywhere. There are no exceptions. If you are to have guests, you will inform us ahead of time. The details of how to do that will be given later. Unexpected guests will be dealt with immediately. In return we will all be careful to not lead anyone back here. The least we can do."

"I'm sorry, but who would even believe me," she pointed out "I am sitting right here and I don't even really believe it."

He seemed to ignore her as he continued, that irritated her a little.

"Rule two: Don't challenge us and we won't challenge you. Rule three: Use common sense when dealing with us. Some of the killers aren't as lenient as others and some are still considered children. Rule four: Be hospitable and it will returned. We won't expect you to clean after us, however it can be expected that some won't give it a second glance. And rule five: Don't demand that respect will be given without it being dealt out."

She blinked a little at his rules and didn't bother to point out that some of them were just copies of the others. She cleared her throat and nodded. "you have to understand that my roommate is on...a number of different things most the time. If he is in any danger then I will have to arrange to have the house separated or to move both of us."

"We will deal with your druggy friend," Hoody stated. He hadn't moved at all and had his head inclined back against the couch.

"As for my 'rules'," she continued "Pretty much the same. Except that I am no ones mother and if you come back to a trashed house then that's on whoever left it that way. I don't have a problem with messes, that's Nick alley and he will pester you until you bleed at the ears about it. Also...you have your big important rule this one is mine. No one goes into the basement. That is strictly off limits. If you wanted to respect anything respect that. Another thing. We don't always know when people will drop by, it's nothing we can control."

Toby frowned a little at her, wondering what could be down there that she didn't want people messing with. She had a rather calm look on her face but her eyes twitched to places no one was standing. Slenderman gave a short nod of understanding and the tentacle retracted out of Masky. In a cloud of black smoke, he was gone, leaving her with the three dangerous new roommates. The silence was heavy for a while. Masky had moved to sit on the big couch as well and she only moved to light a cigarette. Her nerves were through the roof, what did she care about another one?

"So...Hoody and Masky..."

"Yeah," Hoody questioned in a grunt.

She looked between them and smirked a bit "Subtle."

Toby snickered and twitched a little. He suddenly laid on his stomach and gave her a big grin. "So. Vivian. What's in the basement?"

"You really don't miss a beat do you, dumbass," Hoody shook his head as he leaned up. "She probably won't tell you anyways."

Vivian let her face fall into a deep frown. "He's right I won't. Nick barely knows and I've known him since junior high. It's better left unheard."

"Do you keep your dead bodies there? Because that can get stinky! It is better to bury them or leave them in the woods," he giggled and twitched again. She could tell that he wasn't fully there in the brain.

"No...I throw them in the furnace out back."

There was a pause and the tension in the air could be cut easily. Toby looked interested, she couldn't tell what Masky was thinking, and Hoody just stared at her with a smirk.

"Just kidding! I do burn the animals but I usually let humans go," she said, knowing it wasn't the full truth but she had never killed someone.

She stood up and moved around Toby who had sat up to stand and follow her. He had left the hatchets on the couch, he could warp to get them anyways. He grabbed her by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"Leave her alone," Masky said in a soft, yet demanding voice. "No need to annoy her."

She smiled at Toby with patience "I'm just going to check my phone. Nick should be back soon." With that she went and grabbed her phone. As soon as she picked it up, it rang, causing her to jump and almost hit Toby in the face. He didn't seem to mind as he just giggled. She shook her head and turned, giving a questioning hello.

"So I'm having to take a cab. My car crashed! Can you believe that shit," Nick exclaimed from the other side of the phone, obviously a bit tweaked out of his mind. "I'm pulling up the street now see you in a bit!"

He hung up before she had a chance to respond and she sighed deeply. She grabbed a candle and walked to the door, unlocking it. Most had either burnt out or been blown out when they had attacked earlier. "Nick is almost here," she mumbled, a bit distracted.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the door slammed open. She didn't even flinched but two of the proxies had stood up abruptly at it. Nick stomped into the room and the taxi could be heard driving off. Vivian walked casually into the foyer, her arms crossed lazily under her chest. "Welcome home."

"I almost...died in...Fucking NEBRASKA! Can you imagine that?! There's nothing special about Nebraska! I would sooner be happy dying of homo-erotic asphyxiation butt ass naked than that," Nick exclaimed, walking past her to walk to the living room. He plopped face first into the larger part of the couch.

She giggled a little, the mood already brighter with him in the room now. She liked that about him, even when he wasn't on his drugs. She knew why he took them, but she still liked him no matter what. She caught eyes with Toby who had his head cocked curiously at the loud man and Hoody and Masky were standing next to the couch, tense. She was worried that they would do something but remembered that they were contractually obligated not to. It's not like he attacked them, he was just loud and obnoxious right now.

Nick suddenly looked up and around at the three standing there, staring at him. He groaned and threw a pillow at Vivian. She laughed as it hit her in the chest, falling to the floor with a soft thump. Nick sat up and pointed at the three accusingly.

"Vivs! I told you to stop bringing over your wild sex friends! I get tired of helping you clean up the blood you damn masochist," Nick yelled at her, flailing his arm a bit.

Toby giggled, finding it humorous, the other two, she could just smell the curiosity burning off of them. Vivian shook her head and walked over to the tweaked out raver. She got him up as he continued to rant and rage about everything in his sight. She got him upstairs, changed, and into bed with some water. It was silent and her own footsteps could be heard. It was clear that she wasn't coming back down anytime soon as running water was heard above them.

The three proxies looked at each other for a few minutes before dispersing to different parts of the house. They needed to be able to tell where everyone was going to be staying. They had to make sure to accommodate everyone as needed. No point in putting Jane anywhere near Jeff. No point in putting a hacker in a closet or in a room with too few outlets.

Toby got bored and went up the same stairs that the other two hosts had gone up. He heard singing and went to the bathroom, the smell of herbs and flowers coming from the cracked door. Vivian always had a thing about closed doors, she hated them. She was drying herself off when she felt someone staring at her. She covered herself and turned to face Toby, him twitching a little.

"Can I help you," she asked, blushing. The way he stared was unnerving. Not in a 'oh no rapist' sort of way but the stare of a murderer who knew they had their prey trapped. He chuckled and took a step forward towards her before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Toby," Masky said sternly, yanking the boy out of the room and nodding at her.

She went less tense and finished drying her body and hair off. She took her make-up off, or at least what she didn't get in the shower, and pulled her night gown on. She was still wrapping her mind around everything that had just happened. Like how her and Nick just got roomed with serial killers against their very lives. She smiled a little and heard Nick laughing as what she had explained finally hit him.

"HEY VIVS," he yelled out "we are insane! But at least this way there's no way we will die in Nebraska!"


	2. Sleep Anyone?

**Disclaimer: Creepypasta characters belong to their rightful owners, aka not me. Nick and Vivian belong to me. Any and all depictions are headcannons so I apologize if they aren't correct. **

The way he looked at her, one could swear he loved her. Nick was just as certain of it, but he enjoyed their friendship too much to risk jeopardizing it with such feelings. He glanced over to one of their house guests; Masky, he believed. Masky was staring at Vivian and he couldn't read his expression because of the mask. That's what bothered him the most about these people. He liked to see people's eyes and expressions, and he couldn't with them. The way the white 'faced' suited man talked, made it sound like there were more to come. He hoped they weren't all masked.

"Nick, here's your breakfast," Vivian said, worried about the look on his face.

He practically cheered as he immediately dug in. Vivian chuckled and started to clean up. At least the house guests didn't have to eat, as far as she could tell. Masky moved so she could get by. Toby had joined them at some point and ever so often he twitched and giggled almost every time her eyes darted when he twitched. It wasn't something she couldn't control, she saw something move so she wanted to see what it was. She was annoyed with them and that only seemed to amuse them more.

"Smells great. Where is my plate?"

Her eyes widened as the owner to this new voice came into view. Nick cursed then coughed when the food in his mouth went down the wrong pipe. They both stopped and stared at the newcomer. He had a white hoodie on and messy black hair and no eyelids by the looks of it. There were also slits on either side of his mouth giving him a permanent smile. It was sickening to look at and they didn't have to be told that he was part of their house guests' group.

"Well...that's a great welcome..."

He didn't look upset, rather, he looked more amused than anything. He walked to one of the stools at their bar area and sat down, leaning his cheek onto his hand as he slowly looked over Vivian. Masky cleared his throat, bringing her out of her trance and back to cooking. One part of the deal they made was that they would clean up after themselves as long as her or Nick cooked. Something about arsenic and a mishap and they left it at that. Last thing they needed was to put too much trust in these murderers. Slenderman made it clear that they wouldn't be killed as long as they were useful to them.

"Thanks, babe,"Jeff said in a sarcastic tone when she put a plate of food in front of him. He promptly started to eat.

"It's Vivian," She mumbled softly, but she was sure that he brushed it off anyways.

After a few minutes of silent staring on the normal humans' part, Nick decided to speak what was on his mind, like the curious idiot he was.

"Dude...you look fucked up..."

Vivian hit on the side of his head.

"Ouch! What," he exclaimed, "You're thinking it too! He doesn't have eyelids! How do you sleep?"

"Not without complication," he said, annoyed now, "You get used to it after a while. I'm Jeff by the way."

"I told you my name, Vivian," she started, "And the idiot is Nick."

Nick pouted at her but then shrugged, knowing that she was right. He knew he was an idiot at times, if not all the time.

"I see..."

"Kind of hard not to...do you need some eye drops? I have some upstairs."

Vivian sighed and gave up, going to let him learn by his own mistake now as she moved to make her own breakfast as she cleaned as she went. If he was stupid enough to keep annoying the guy with a knife sticking out of his hoodie's pocket, then he would have to deal with the consequences. She made a plate of herbal grains and fruit from her own garden. She moved past Masky and Toby moved so she could sit, looking like he was fawning over her like a new toy, leaning over the table to stare either at her food or at her. She ignored him and started to eat.

Nick, on the other hand, decided that he was stupid enough to die today. Jeff had already gripped the knife and had even stuck it into the counter, earning an annoyed sound from the female behind him.

"Look kid..."

"Kid? What are you? 14?"

"...You're really getting on my nerves..."

"I can see your nerves. I was serious about those eye drops."

"Ok, that's it."

Nick grinned and hopped up as Jeff did as well, moving around with his knife barred in the air.

"It's time for you to go...to...sleep," he cackled as he kept swinging as he talked.

Suddenly a black tentacle separated the two, slamming Jeff against the wall and pushing Nick onto his back. Another made it's way into Hoodie and Slenderman's booming and annoyed voice sounded out. Vivian had to cover her ears, having highly sensitive hearing. She hit the floor on her knees and hid under the table, making Toby twitch and giggle at her.

"Stop it," Slenderman exclaimed, "Jeff I told you to watch your anger! Nick...I don't know how much more protection to give than to not be an idiot!"

Jeff scoffed and stabbed the tentacle until he was dropped. "I'm going upstairs. Hey toots, show me to my room."

She looked up and slowly nodded as she got out from under the table and walked over to him. She straightened out her skirt and she jumped slightly when Toby appeared at her side.

"Slendy told me to go with you," he explained at her questioning look and Jeff's annoyed one. She appreciated this. With a soft 'follow me' she led the two up the stairs. Anything to get away from the scary man downstairs. She still wasn't used to all of this, whereas Nick just seemed to treat it like normal house guests. Maybe she should do that.

She looked back at them and smiled. She had their attention, but she couldn't think of anything to say. They stopped and she cleared her throat, blushing.

Jeff chuckled, "You're a cutie. Too bad I can't stick my knife in you." With that he went into the room, leaving her to process how he meant that to come off. She pushed it off and chuckled it off.

Downstairs Nick had started to clean up the mess, Slenderman having left once he was sure Jeff was away safely. Surprisingly, the two other proxies were helping him. When Vivian and Toby joined them, the job was done rather fast. Vivian left for her job, leaving Nick alone with the murderers...for the first time...


	3. Everyone has fears

**Disclaimer: Creepypasta characters belong to their rightful owners, aka not me. Nick and Vivian belong to me. Any and all depictions are headcannons so I apologize if they aren't correct.**

Nick messed with the pipe in his hand, circling it above the table just barely touching it. He was being silent, his buzz from his early morning cigarette wearing off. He wished that Vivs didn't have to work because she was more of a people person than he was when he was sober. At the moment it wasn't a problem, everything was pretty much silent and normal. Plus he had promised his friend that he would stop overdoing it as much and he cared too much about what she thought than most anything else. After what he helped her through, he thought she deserved that, even though she doesn't remember the story quite as accurate as she should. She was younger after all. That was saying a lot considering she had about three years on him.

At the moment, he was alone in the kitchen. He didn't really know their names, he was smashed when he learned them, so he decided to lean back and crack a window and silently filled his pipe, just as he started to hear them again.

Masky walked into the room, wandering about some things about the rooms. Some, if not most, were locked and when he tried to pick one, he had been shocked. It was rather annoying, considering that she only said the basement was off limits. He smelled smoke and cocked his head, walking further into the room. He saw their second housemaster smoking on a pipe. He scrunched up his nose in his mask and walked over to a window and started to unlatch it to open it when a hand landed on his. He growled and looked at Nick. He had a goofy grin on his face but he looked rather serious.

"Look man…I am not a rules kind of guy. But this good shit," he waved his pipe "is as illegal as what you guys do. Vivs lets me do this in the house…gods that girl is amazing. Anyways, she allows only maybe one window to be cracked because it doesn't look too suspicious," Nick said before he let go of his hand.

Masky snapped his arm back and Nick was pretty sure the guy was glaring at him, he might have even heard a snarl. Talk about a buzz kill. With that in mind he sighed and put out his bud. "Fine. I will just smoke in my room."

The masked one seemed pleased at this small victory and Nick looked plain peeved. He was barely high enough to get rid of the visions and voices but it would do. He just couldn't be bothered with the stairs right now. So he would go to the next best thing: alcohol. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of tequila. He looked over at the time and put it back. Vivian would kill him for doing shooters with her. He rummaged for a little bit before pulling out vodka and daiquiri mix. He didn't care if it was girly, a good strawberry daiquiri with a little too much vodka was a good way to relax. He was being watched right now, but the man had sat at a bar stool seeming to follow his every move. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, putting on some dubstep. Yeah this would work out just nicely.

He was in the middle of making his own concoction of strawberry and pineapple juice when Masky spoke up.

"Will you make me one too please," he said.

Nick turned back and saw that he had moved the mask away from his face but just enough to be able to drink. He could tell now that he was an older man, maybe even older than Vivian. His retort about age and drinking went down the drain and he just gave a goofy smile.

"Sure thing," Nick responded "I like having a drinking buddy!"

Masky grunted in return and continued watching Nick rummage around. In the next minute or so two dark red drinks were in front of them and Nick was sitting on the counter. He clinked his glass to the other's and grinned again.

"Welcome to the house! WOO!"

Masky couldn't help but chuckle this time at the man's enthusiasm and he returned the clink of his own glass to his. It was more of a respect thing, seeing as he might be a killer, but his manners weren't totally dead. Nick took a big drink of his while Masky just sipped. He listened to the other yammer on about random things ranging from head freezes to Vivian. Masky had to note the man's dedication to detail when it came to the girl. He began to wonder if they were really married by common law or just really REALLY close friends. He wasn't about to ask because he really couldn't care less unless he was told in passing.

Nick stopped talking long enough for Masky to start messing with his mask. Nick was curious, to be understated actually. He really wanted to know if he actually had a face behind that freaky mask. So he decided to ask., bluntly.

"So...is you face as messed up as that mask," he asked, grinning like the idiot he was.

Masky glared at him. Of course he knew what he looked like, but to an outsider it wasn't important to know. He made a point of not answering the man by looking out the window, huffing at his statement. There wasn't any way that he would answer that statement. The only people that knew what he looked like under the mask were The Operator and Hoodie. He thinks that Toby might have seen him once, but there was no way to determine what he really saw. Even if that's the case, Toby never mentioned it. The boy wasn't as stupid as he acted.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. Just must always be stuffy behind there. One hell of a tan line!"

Nick started to laugh at his own joke even though the other male had no interest in it. Masky didn't understand this man at all. He didn't understand why it had to be these people. Sure the house was off in distance from any major roads or towns. Sure it was a rather large house. Probably the best part was having a quiet pretty girl around but it wasn't even enough when compared to her obnoxious roommate.

He finished his drink and stood up. Nick started to question where he was going, but he received no answer in return. Nick frowned deeply but just chuckled to himself. These people were creepy to say the least. He didn't care what they did for a living or what's with all the secrecy. All he knew was that with them came a strange sort of aura. Like some of them...weren't even really alive and there.

-later that evening-

"Nick! I brought burritos," Vivian yelled up. She looked around after she realized she heard no answer. In fact everything seemed really quiet.

She shrugged it off and continued to the kitchen. She turned on the light and jumped. In the corner was the tall, faceless man. He was looking out the window as far as she could tell. The being freaked her out the most. The way he wore a suit was what freaked her out the most. She hated suits...she wasn't even sure why. It was an internal thing that...came along about the time she first met Nick. She felt the need to just back out silently and just put the food in the living room and eat there. However, the being had turned and faced her. Even though he had no eyes she somehow knew that he was looking straight at her.

She found her voice after a moment but it was small, "I um...brought dinner home.."

Vivian set down the bags of burritos and sighed softly. She was exhausted from a long day at work and she really couldn't deal with anything right now.

"_**Thank you**__._"

She jumped at the dark voice that entered her head. It struck fear in her heart and he seemed to notice.

"_**I apologize...it's why I choose to speak through my proxies**_," Slenderman stated as he walked towards her.

"I-it's ok. It just surprised me," She said softly.

"_**I just wanted to take time to personally thank you for being so understanding in such short notice. You have done us a great favor.**_"

"Really. It's not that big of deal. Nick is barely here most of the time. A little extra company actually-" 

She stopped and physically jumped away when she saw how close he was, towering over her. She had almost knocked over one of the chairs. The reaction actually surprised the being quite a bit. She had reacted to Jeff with little to know trouble and even to the threat of his proxies the same way. He wasn't even that close to her and he wasn't even doing anything just standing there. But there she was staring up at him with as much fear as on of his victims. This wasn't ideal for him at all. He wasn't there to scare them into submission, not when they didn't need it. He was trying to be as polite as possible to her since it was her house.

He reached towards her to help right her, and it was like she slapped him when she scream and dropped to her knees holding her head. He was frowning to himself. What had he done?

"Go away! Stop touching me!"

Nick slid into the room and flipped the light on. He was panting showing that he had ran down the stairs. He made a bee line to Vivian and held her tight even though she fought.

"What did you do," he yelled up at Slenderman.

By this time the proxies has made their way down to see the deal. So a black tendril found it's way into Masky.

"I didn't do anything. I was trying to help her up," he responded in a confused tone.

Nick growled and shook his head. After about an hour he came back downstairs. He knew he had some explaining to do so when he turned the corner he beat them to the bush.

"She hates suits."


	4. See It Through Her Eyes

**Disclaimer: Creepypasta characters belong to their rightful owners, aka not me. Nick and Vivian belong to me. Any and all depictions are headcannons so I apologize if they aren't correct.**

If the tall being could look hurt it would probably have shown. However it wasn't so much hurt more so confused. He surely couldn't change his attire and he wouldn't just for her. She had shown fear towards him, but it had been normal for him. But towards his attire rather than faceless appearance? He had to get to the bottom of this. He hadn't let go of his hold on Masky so he started his questioning.

"Why? This seems like a rather odd..."

"Don't even say that," Nick yelled at him, "if you even knew why I believe even a being like **you** would cringe!"

Slenderman knew he should be angry with such disrespect but he didn't think it would be worth it at this point. No he needed to know why.

"I'm not telling you without her permission...she doesn't remember anything of why and I want to keep it that way as long as I can. She deserves that much..."

Nick rubbed at his head softly telling something the shut up. Alarms went off in the killers' heads.

"If you tell us then maybe I would have more reason to make sure I'm not around her alone. I will not change my attire more so that I would wish to have her get over this fear. It's the only thing I can do for her after such hospitality."

"You've been here one day," he ground out "One fucking day. I'm sorry but the reason why doesn't matter right now. At least not until I know that you won't mock her or bring it up around her-"

A scream tore through the house and the proxies stood up as well as Jeff. Nick sighed sadly and walked upstairs slowly. Every few steps he alerted where he was and knocked twice before a whimper was heard.

"Well just when I thought this would be boring...," Jeff chuckled darkly earning a giggle of agreement from Toby.

"Enough! We must respect his wishes...until LJ gets here..."

"Great idea! Let's have the clown freak her out more!" Jeff mocked before laughing again.

Toby giggles and nodded. "I think he would like making her scream!"

Slenderman was getting angry and it soon fell on both of them as he struck both of them through with a tentacle. They grunted and one cursed. Blood fell onto the floor as he let them drop.

"He will only bring out anything that has to do with suits and have to watch for the scene that had caused it. No one bring anything up."

Toby shook on the floor as his wound healed slowly and nodded. Jeff growled but Slenderman knew that would be the closest he could get to an agreement.

(Few days later)

Vivian was polishing her crystals in the living room curled up under some blankets and several large fluffy pillows around her. Nick spoiled her after one of her episodes, she never understood why he cared so much when one happened. She asked him what had happened but he never answered her. She had apologized to the tall man but he didn't respond, keeping his back to her. She recognized that only as him being angry with her. As such she had Nick request for them to leave her be until she came back down to earth. She had several incense burners on and an odd herb filled the air. It was an old witch doctor trick Nick had taught her.

She smiled as the last crystal polished away until it was clear. She laid them out and pulled out the cloths for them when a frown set on her lips. They all started to cloud and the one closest to the hallway turned a dark grey. That shouldn't be right...Nick was off at a rave and Slenderman had taken everyone back "home" for the weekend. She put it up to someone who must have been in their realm and didn't get the memo.

"Welcome...," she said softly and she went back to speaking softly as she polished them again.

She felt someone stand right next to her and she frowned. She had highly sensitive hearing, and she didn't hear any steps. Even Slenderman made soft noises when he wale by room to room but maybe that was for their benefit.

"Would you like some candy, miss beauty," came a soothing and calm voice. It sounded like it was in her ear but she knew he wasn't leaning down.

She slowly looked up but all she saw was a black clawed hand with many colorful candies in them. Some he jostled rather impressively between his fingers.

"No thank you...," she replied and looked back down at what she was doing.

Despite being denied she heard a soft laugh and was suddenly face to face with a small hard candy. Now he was speaking in her ear.

"Don't fret...my specialty is children," he whispered, always a selfish gleeful tone hidden in there, "this is to help you relax...you can /trust/ me."

She opened her mouth to retort how that was impossible and almost chocked when the candy was pressed through her lips. The hand covered her mouth in a light hold, careful not to scratch her. Laughing Jack watched as the candy took effect the more it melted. Her shoulders drooped and he helped her lie back on the pillows. He lightly covered the witch's stones and stepped in front of her deciding to let the shadows recede from his form. Vivian looked up and she smiled softly at her new 'friend', at least that's what her mind told her. He was a tall black and white clown. He looked horrific but she wouldn't have even minded if she wasn't feeling so relaxed. She loved clowns anyways. It was a kink.

"I am Laughing Jack," he said in a soft laugh, "I am here to help you sleep tight."

She frowned a bit. She didn't want to go back to sleep. She still had nightmares and Nick wasn't here to help her. She could only nod, knowing she sure as hell couldn't fight this clown.

He didn't know where to start. She looked relaxed enough but then there was the fact that he had to specifically search for memories of suits and Nick. It could take a long time and he only had one night. He started to hum softly to her as he pulled the blankets over her. Soon he had lulled her into a deep sleep. Standing back he soon disappeared. He did this with children to find good and bad memories to play. Bad if he wanted to play the hero.

This time he needed to search for a strict memory. He pushed aside anything that was recent knowing it was younger. How young wasn't very known so he decided the fastest route would be to start at the earliest then work his way up. He didn't have to search until she was 9. What he saw disturbed him even if only a little. He saw who he assumed was Vivian walking along with a man in a...suit.

He stayed towards the back in the shadows. He felt the woman tense on the couch so he knew that this was it. The man lead her towards the thicker parts. He didn't like where this was going...it hit hard at home with Sally.

"Mom will want me to stay on the street, mister..."

He smiled at her and continued leading her further away.

Things turned sour quick and he was struggling to keep her under so she didn't wake. He saw a familiar being far in the back. He had to raise an eyebrow. Tall dark and scary had been there? The girl must have thought she had imagined it because he was but a blur.

Suddenly, but not so soon, a bare-foot tan male kid ran over and struck the man in the suit over and over with what looked like an hammer made of stone and stick. He went closer and watched the blood spray over both children even after the man had stopped moving. He assumed this was Nick.

Nick turned and started to yell at Slenderman, as if seeing him clearly.

"Leave her alone! Go away!"

He waved his bloody weapon in the air and they were alone. Nick turned and even though he was obviously younger, Vivian was tiny compared to him. LJ felt his cold heart twitch in anxiety. The boy was covered in tribal paint and he himself had an eye painted in the middle of his forehead. He had seen enough and allowed her to fall into a happy dream as he exited her mind. There was movement and LJ relayed everything to the others. Slenderman frowned when it clicked. He had been there, they had been in his territory. He had been planning on intervening in rage but Nick had beat him to it, literally and figuratively. Slenderman disappeared quickly.

(At the manor)

"Lord Zalgo...we may have a problem."


	5. Running Scared

**Disclaimer: Creepypasta characters belong to their rightful owners, aka not me. Nick and Vivian belong to me. Any and all depictions are headcannons so I apologize if they aren't correct. Also check out the poll I have on my profile! Also would anyone be interested in any fanart drawn by me from any of my stories! Just drop me a message!**

Vivian didn't understand why she was all alone at this point. She had been woken up by Nick before he left for some DJ gig. He wasn't always a mooch, but he only accepted work he wanted to do. Of course this meant that he didn't always have money for rent or anything, but he always had something. Besides she didn't have it in her to kick him out. The spirits around her told her not to for whatever reasons. He had left a few days ago and since then even their new house guests had been AWOL. Things were rather silent...she found it unnerving. She flipped on some music and the symphony classical musics played through the speakers softly through the house. This calmed her nerves enough to finish the dishes that were left in the dishwasher. Putting them away slowly and quietly, lost in thought. She had a terrible nightmare the day she freaked out. She didn't remember exactly what it was about, but she saw a suit. Why suits? An article of clothing was enough to send her screaming into the night? It didn't make sense at all. For that matter, had she dreamed the monochrome clown up as well? She wouldn't believe this was true, not when a guy with no eyelids and a permanent smile was walking around the house. Perhaps this would be the time to go to her favorite place in the world: her basement. A smile spread on her purple lips and dishes were put away a lot faster.

The witch walked over to the door that led to the stairs. She had the only key to the rustic, out of place looking door with weird incantations on them. Of course this was all for show, for her clients. She pulled out the creepy looking keys and began to unlock the door.

"Well hello there."

She squeaked and dropped the keys at the sudden voice behind her. She put her back to the door, hiding the unlocked handle. She was truthful in saying no one was allowed in there unless she gave them access. More like granted.

In front of her stood what looked like clones of Slenderman. One wore a suit but it had colorful dots on it as well his face looked like he had drawn on a smilely face. Her eyes wondered to the other one. He looked like one of those shady guys she would avoid at a bar or alone at night walking alone. He also had an actual mouth. Her only thought was '_Oh great...there's more of them__."_

"Um...Hi," she said in a soft, unsure voice, "Are you...here with the others?"

It felt like a stupid thing to ask honestly. Of course they were with them, but she had to make sure. Some of them probably had enemies, if not all of them. If anything Slender could probably split off into other beings for better killing range, but the way they "looked" at her as if they had never seen her told her otherwise.

The colorful one _giggled_. He took off his hat and bowed to her in a joyful way. She thinks now she prefers the others. This was just...creepy to say the least.

"We are Slenderman's brothers," he began, "I am Splendorman and this is Offenderman." It was as if he was able to talk no problem without booming in her head.

"_**Sexual**_** Offenderman**," he said with a shit-eating grin. He was actually talking but it was the same booming voice.

"Wait..." she said, obviously in shock about this despite all the others, "Something reproduced more than once to make three of you?" She decided to ignore the other's comment.

"There are more..."

"I don't need to know."

She sighed and picked up the keys, quietly turning to lock the door. She figured they would disperse like the others did once they did the formalities. She pocketed her keys and turned, blinking when she found them still staring down at her. She cursed her shorter stature more than ever right now. Even in her 6-inch stilleto boots she was only about 5'2". She cleared her throat and didn't move. Not with the Splendor right there...wearing a suit. He cocked his head as if studying her and she swore the other was laughing softly.

"Seems he was correct," Splendorman stated thoughtfully, "Dear, I hope you will confide in me why the clothing bothers you."

She stared up at him. Something in his tone made it sound like he already knew when she didn't even know. She hated that. She looked away and forced herself to move past him. He didn't move away more than letting her pass by, going up the stairs without another word.

"**Hmm...I like her."**

"You heard brother," he chastised, "I knew this wouldn't work."

"**Whatever squirt. I'm out**."

Offender gave one look towards the stairs before he disappeared in the shadows, leaving dead petals in his wake. The other white man soon left as well.

*Later that day*

The sound of a crash startled her meditation. She heard what sounded like a voice that was being shredded through a bad phone reception before another crash. She sighed softly. BEN had been trying to move around some computers and stuff for the past few days. She hadn't offered to help because she had been holed up at her desk job, and Nick hadn't been here. No one else of his kind made any move to help him so now she felt like she was obligated. She stood up and blew out her candles before exiting. The best room to have him for what he did was the second floor. The first didn't have anything but an office room and that was already in use for Nick's gaming stuff. Once she exited she saw the green man bent over, odd static filling around the now broken computer.

"Would like any help," she questioned softly.

She saw him twitch and look back with wide eyes. Had she...just scared him? Certainly he wasn't like the others. He looked a lot younger, but her understanding was that while most were stuck at a certain age, all of them had been living way longer than that...some of them were almost a century old. So to entertain the idea that these were children was ludicrous. Apparently one was so young she mostly shows up as just a little girl, however, she had understood Masky telling Nick that they could all somewhat change their age and appearance as they need fit, but most didn't do it.

"Sorry...didn't mean to sneak up on you," she said looking away.

"Don't apologize," he grunted, "that's pathetic."

She couldn't help but smile. He only said it because she knew he was trying to hide his embarrassment. It was very clear by the way he blushed slightly, if that was what she saw.

"I could use help, but could you even lift a computer. I have a few."

She blinked a few times. They weren't that heavy at all, but the witch decided to not add to his embarrassment. She offered a small smile to him again and nodded.

"Where are they," she questioned.

"Back at my room," now he gave her a rather eery grin.

Vivian froze a little bit. Was he really suggesting that she go with him to their actual home? Slender had never confirmed or denied that she couldn't go there, but she figured it wouldn't be the best...or safest thing to do. Looks like she wouldn't be able to help him as she thought.

"Oh," he questioned, "what's this? Little miss witchy afraid?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, "I would be foolish not to be. I wasn't told wether or not we are allowed there. I am very happy to help you, but I won't endanger my life."

Suddenly she was face to face with him. It was as if he had teleported in front of her, yet nothing showed this. He reached and cupped her cheek, a malicious grin on his lips.

"Such fear...We feed on it," he whispered to her, "Think about how more you would give us...when you are in our world..."

She swallowed slowly, feeling like she was swallowing sand. "There will be no 'when'. I'm not going and that's final. I will help you only if you bring the computers here first."

His grin didn't falter, as if he knew something she didn't and she _hated_ that. Being kept in the dark wasn't something she appreciated, especially with these people. She moved to walk away, but he had a grip on her still. From this close, she could see that the blackness on his cheeks were almost a constant running liquid from his eyes. The red pupils in his eyes seemed like static, probably because he was a computer program himself, based on the little she knew about him. She tried to give off a bored expression, but it failed when he backed her into the wall, pressing against her to keep her there. Her heart began to race in panic, more than fear. Why? She didn't know. She knew he had a motive on this, not what she was thinking. Once again this was proven wrong when he leaned in and bit her neck. She whimpered and started to shake rather violently. What was this reaction from? She did worse when she did have sex. She clenched her eyes shut, wanting to push him away, but her arms were lead. Rooted to their spot by her own panic.

"Mm," he hummed suddenly, "Seems the clown wasn't lying. How fun..."

And suddenly he wasn't there in front of her, but kneeling down picking up his computer with ease, like he didn't need help at all. Vivian gave up her plight to help and dashed away from the crazy elf. What was that all about? What had Laughing Jack said? Did something happen after he helped her sleep? This was all too...much. She walked into her room and picked out a bag placing things into it. Nick should be there soon so leaving the house right now wouldn't be so bad. She just...needed out right now. If she came back anytime soon depended on her. She looked at the picture of her and Nick before putting it in the bag. Running wasn't the bravest thing she had ever done, but she was only human. Sure she saw things from time to time, things that would make a lot of people run in fear. Nick dealt with it a lot more than her, that's why he smoked and drank. But not her. She had been thrown into the middle of all of this. She sat down and started to write a note to Nick. Picking up a small dagger she walked to his room and stuck it onto his door. He would know where she was going based on this alone. It didn't matter if he knew...the others just couldn't.

"Ms. Vivian."

She grabbed her bag and shouldered it before she walked down the stairs, ignoring Slenderman. She knew he was following her, once again he was making noise with his steps just for her benefit.

"Ms. Vivian," he tried again. She could tell he was using Masky at the moment, the tone of the voice proved that. "Where are you going?"

Getting to the door, her lips remained sealed. If the white being could frown, he would be doing so. He had already taken care of BEN, however if the girl left right now it would be dangerous for her. It wasn't as if they didn't have enemies within their own. He shot out a black tentacle and caught her by her bag, versus actually touching her. She stopped abruptly, her hand still on the handle.

"I was under the impression," she started in a soft voice, "I would be allowed to leave when I want. After all I am not your babysitter."

There was malice in her voice. The air around her seemed to thicken and grow dark. He knew angering a witch wasn't a great idea, however, he needed her to understand that he couldn't let her leave right now. Zalgo was on his way and it wouldn't do to have the person he was coming to deal with not here.

"Yes," he confirmed, "this is true. At the moment, our...'employer' is coming very soon and wishes an audience with you. He is not as forgiving as I am. It would be in your best interest to wait to leave until after."

She turned and glared at him over her shoulder. She was right, Masky was his speaker this time. "No. I have had enough for now. He isn't _my_ employer. This is _my_ home. _YOU_ are the guests. Now...let go."

When he didn't do so, she let the bag drop. She had her wallet in her garter under her dress anyways. She opened the door, but it slammed shut. Hoody stood there, his hand firmly against the door, blocking her way out.

"I wish to not use force, Ms. Vivian," the being said, placing a hand on his chest, "He is already here. This will only take a few minutes of your time."

"Oh well...maybe an hour."

The voice was smooth and rough at the same time. It made her feel scared yet calm...it made her feel like she was going mad just hearing it. She looked over and saw a black figure standing there. It looked human, but the red eyes gave it away. Surely he was going through the trouble of a human-like form for her benefit, because this man wasn't human. She could see an outline of his true form through her own eyes.

"Ah...as I thought," he said, "You have already been gifted."

The other three bowed their heads for a few seconds before she felt Hoody take her arm, guiding her to the dining room. She saw now that she didn't have a choice anymore. The anger showed on her face clearly as she sat down at the table with the man. He gave her what she could only describe as a his attempt at a charming smile...and it was. Hoody stood behind her, most likely making sure she didn't just get up and leave. Why was he so adamant about having an audience with her? Why now? Why not when she first agreed to give them refuge in her home? She forced herself to keep her eyes on him. There was a long silence, perhaps him waiting on her to say something, but he now saw that he would have to do this the hard way.

"My lady, I am Lord Zalgo."

She still only stared, making his eye twitch slightly in annoyance.

"It has come to my attention of some abilities you and your partner may or may not possess. With this coming to light, we need to take precautions."

He noted the curiosity in her eyes at this but it was gone soon enough. He let his eyes wander over her for a few quiet seconds, which made her squirm slightly. He smiled at her again.

"How much do you see?"

The question made her frown. She saw that he was going to patiently wait for her answer this time. Pursing her lips, she decided to finally answer him, that way she could leave.

"Not at much as Nick. But enough to help him."

"Good...," he hummed, "He has made you his Chosen."

"I'm sure that means something more, but I can assure you that I don't delve into Nick's abilities more than listening to him whine. It's not anyone's business but his own."

"That's where you're wrong, my lady. Your friend has The Eyes. It is both useful and detrimental to us...as well as both of you."

"What do you want me to say? He won't help you. He hates seeing everything that's why he takes so much."

"Identity crisis is normal for humans your age. Most like him reject it."

"Stop talking about him like he's something special," she finally snapped, "He hated it when his grandmother did it to him and won't like it with you either. Answer me this, Zalgo," his eye twitched again at this disrespect, "We have lived with each other for years upon years with what we see and do...how is it that this suddenly something it has never been? Hm? Oh that's right...it never was until you and your misfits came into our lives. So either you're trying to pull a fast one or are lying through your teeth. Either one doesn't help your case."

"**Silence**"

She jolted back, her bravado fading at the darkness in his voice as he stood up and walked over to her.

"You refer to me as Lord Zalgo, firstly," he said to her darkly, "I will not answer your questions. You must not know your place by now. Remember the rules? 'No harm will come to you as long as you don't get in the way.' And you _are_ getting in the way at the moment."

He reached and grabbed her throat tightly. She didn't move, just stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You even hurt me, you lose Nick too."

Zalgo seemed to process this as he slowly released her, though the bruises on her neck were burned in for the time being. He knelt in front of her now.

"And what makes you think he wouldn't do what I say if I gave the threat of hurting you."

She bit her lip hard. The girl wanted to try and deny this, but anyone that knew them even for an hour couldn't do so. He would do anything to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

He gave her a victorious smirk. "Darling...There is so much we need you to do...So let's just start with getting rid of his inhibitors. I will be giving you a book to strengthen your own powers."

"Why us," she questioned, "Why now?"

"Does it really matter? I am telling you and that's that."

She frowned and stood up. Hoody moved to make her sit back down but Zalgo raised a hand to stop him.

"If that's all...I'll be taking my leave now."

The being narrowed his eyes at her to which she simply responded with a bored stare.

"You were the one spouting rules so I must remind you of a few you agreed to as well. No harm would come to us unless in the way, correct? You have already harmed me when having a simple conversation, through the guise of the _possibilty_ of getting in the way. It didn't happen yet. Another rule was that we would not interfere in your affairs and you would give us the same luxury. As well as in having me get rid of his drugs and alcohol, it will harm him. So good day."

She moved past him and walked back to her bag, leaving before he said anything else. He cocked his head in thought before Slenderman broke the silence.

"She will return, Lord Zalgo. It is a lot for a simple human to take in."

"There's nothing simple about her, Slenderman," he responded, "They will work into our plans and in our favor soon enough. Let her run free...soon she will see that working for me would be better than defying me..."

(Later that night)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?!"

Nick looked furiously at Slenderman ignoring the new man in the room as he did.

"She left you a note on your door," he said easily.

"Yeah! With a RED dagger!"

At the blank stares of those around him he sighed deeply.

"She has a system. Blue dagger means work related, Purple means fun, Blank means she doesn't want me to know," he explained "Red? That means she's in trouble and probably already ON A FUCKING PLANE TO HER SUMMER HOUSE! THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

His eyes flickered between the beings in the room with him. When no one talked he groaned loudly and gripped his hair in annoyance. Zalgo watched the man in front of him in silent interest.

"I think I scared her too much," BEN fessed up, though he didn't look to heartbroken about it.

"I assure you she told us she would be back in a few days."

"Few days," he echoed, "That could easily mean a year for her!"

BEN frowned at him. He hadn't meant to frighten her that much...but perhaps it wasn't just him. After all she was the sanity that Nick wasn't. She had more of a grip on everything happening than the raver.

"If need be, I will arrange to have her escorted back here if she isn't back by the weekend," Zalgo said, examining his nails boredly.

Nick glared at him. "Go away you. I don't blame the midget elf or even Slendy. She feeds off energy...though I'm sure you knew that already. She won't come back until she feels you gone."

He was losing his buzz but that wasn't a concern right now. At least not to him. He wanted to get Vivian back here. He had lied about where she was taking a plane too, but he needed to give her that time to calm down and return on her own. Zalgo met his eyes easily and just smiled.

"As you wish...But I will be back as soon as she is."

Nick threw a lamp in his direction, but the dark being had already vanished.


	6. Kidneys Aren't Cupcakes

**Creepypastas belong to their respective owners. Based on headcannons and stories. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

It had been a week since Vivian had left so when she walked in, Nick practically tackled her to the ground, despite her looking exhausted and disheveled already.

"Vivs," he said, in tears nearly, "You wouldn't answer your secret phone or anything where have you been?!"

Vivian sat up and pat his cheek, "At the hospital," she said in a soft voice, "Can you take me to my room."

Nick frowned, ignoring the guests that had come closer, "Why were...you at the hospital...?"

"...I don't want to talk about it," she said with a soft smile, "Please...I just..."

She didn't even get to finish her conversation as she was suddenly lifted off the ground and started to get carried up the stairs by Laughing Jack. Nick frowned deeply and followed the clown up, though Vivian didn't seem to mind. She didn't care how she got up to her room, she just wanted to go to sleep in her own bed. After Nick had her asleep, he came back down and began searching in her bag for clues. He took out her cell phone and found it crushed, explaining why she didn't call back. He knew she wouldn't try suicide, she didn't believe in letting her soul go that way, so why would she be at the hospital all this time? After finding nothing, he took the bag upstairs and left it in her room. He lit a cigarette on the way down and sighed softly, feeling Zalgo's presence again, just like the entity promised.

"Look man," Nick said, beating him to the punch, "She's out cold right now. If you force her to wake up it will be me you have to answer to."

Nick went back down and crossed into the living room where the being was, narrowing his eyes at him. Zalgo only smiled 'pleasantly' at him. Sure enough he found the human useful, so for now such disrespect would be overlooked. Nick's upper lip lifted into a snarl as he looked around at all of the guests that had gathered, now all prim and proper, even Jeff seemed to straighten up.

"Really," he said to them, "You guys are fucking pathetic. One man enters the room and all of your manners and all of her kindness go out the door...Don't you dare go up there!"

He turned and put himself between the stairs and Ticci Toby. He had noticed Slenderman nod to him before the twitching boy had started heading there. Toby chuckled at him, starting to reach for his weapons.

"Do it," he challenged, "hurt me and see what happens, little man!"

Perhaps challenging these people wasn't the best idea, but it seemed to make him back down.

"I don't care what you need her for when you have my eyes," he looked over to the black figure, "but right now she needs to rest. She never comes back like that, she always keeps in contact with me even if I was the reason she left. I know this is your doing."

Zalgo seemed to neither want to confirm or deny him, he just stood up and graced his way over to the boy, seeming to grow taller as he walked. Nick stood his ground, preparing to stop him, but suddenly Zalgo was already up the stairs. Nick growled at him and followed after him. He didn't try to stop him, knowing that was a lost cause, instead he followed him into Vivian's room where she slept. He tried one more time to stop him by standing in front of her bed, but once again it's like he wasn't even there. Zalgo took a slightly more solid form now, kneeling beside the bed.

"I won't deny that I had some doing in this...but my damage was before she left. We do have enemies, Sir Nick," his tone was slightly sarcastic, "It's bothering, but if it will mean you will go down and _listen_ for a few minutes, I will aid in her healing...though I normally do not use my power for such trivial things, it is possible."

Nick didn't want him touching her. He didn't want him in her room, in this house, nowhere around her. However, he couldn't just push away any help for her that comes up. He growled softly but gave a nod to the being. He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

Zalgo inwardly smirked in victory. Of course he knew what he was going to do with this consent, but since the boy didn't inquire further, he didn't bother mentioning it. He knelt on the side of the bed and it didn't even dent inward when he did this, his hand placed on the side of her cheek, making her face him. He bent down further and placed his forehead against hers, it looked almost intimate, and the being could feel the other male bristle at this. He pushed it further, though this was where he was getting what he wanted by 'healing her', and pressed his lips to hers very lightly before pulling away.

"Bastard...," Nick spat but knelt as well, seeing the bumps and bruises slowly healing and her color returning to her face. He sighed in relief, but still glared at Zalgo. "I would thank you, but that would mean you did something selfless..."

"Nick...," Vivian's soft voice whispered.

His attention was immediately on the girl, practically pushing the being out of his way to show he was there. Zalgo let his smirk slide onto his lips now, something that Nick caught, making dread fill over him. As Vivian opened her eyes, there was a red glow to them. She slowly sat up, smiling at her friend but it only looked eery to him as he backed up from her. She tilted her head in a dainty way before she spoke:

"Why don't we go downstairs and listen to Lord Zalgo?"

Nick felt the rage run through him, his hands fisting as he turned towards the smirking entity.

"You bastard! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Nick was tied up in Slenderman's tendrils, blood running down his face from his nose. He still didn't stop glaring at him though. He brainwashed Vivian. His eyes glanced over to her who now sat beside the man, only smiling pleasantly. Even some of the other guests looked like this made them feel awkward, none dared to battle this with their boss. She suddenly walked over to him and started to clear the blood from his face, silently.

"Vivs...come on...you've broken possession before...," he whispered to her, to which she only smiled at him again.

"That's all well and good, but she isn't possessed. Since she was unconscious, the next person in line to take care of her gave me permission to heal her: you."

"I didn't tell you to take over her mind!"

He chuckled at him, "Ah...but you didn't ask or tell me exactly what you wanted me to do...once you gave me permission to aid her, you gave me permission over her body."

He would have tried to attack him again, but the tendrils tightened in threat at his sudden jolt. Vivian stood up and walked back to sit beside Zalgo. Said being wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, encasing it in a hold fully, like a threat of chocking her, but Vivian still made no show of moving from her spot.

"Now...this is much better...," Zalgo stated, "Now you understand where you stand...Her life is in my hands now and it would be so simple to snap this pretty little neck of hers if you don't listen."

"Because threatening the life of my dear friend really makes me more capable to reason," he spat back.

Zalgo raised an eyebrow. Certainly the boy was smarter than he let on. He let his hold tighten and smirked when Nick tensed up. He let his hold drop and let her go.

"So...I could kill her then," he asked.

"I would rather her be dead for two reasons," Nick responded, "One is that I know that's what she would want in this situation. Two, I really want you to find out how little I would bend to your will if you do. So the way I see it you lose either way."

Zalgo chuckled. "Of course I know this. Your logic is like a child's, most humans think that way believing it's smart. Well what if I told you...she will stay in my control to...control you. You hate for her to be controlled...well I won't be doing anything to you...she will, isn't that right dear?"

"Yes Lord Zalgo," her soft voice was robotic.

Slowly Vivian stood up and pulled a dagger from her garter. He knew she always kept it there nearly all the time. He instantly knew what was going to happen, this made him frown deeply. Was Zalgo really believing that forcing Vivian to harm herself or even him, whatever he was trying to do with this, would persuade him further? Either way he's still controlling her, and that was enough for him. Either way, he would take anything she tried to do to him...for some reason he didn't think it was in Zalgo's best interest to scar the girl.

The goth moved towards him and he braced himself for the cut. No matter what he hissed as she dragged it along his skin, a trail of blood coming down to soak his shirt. Even now he couldn't help but be happy that he didn't wear his favorite color today. It didn't stain well. He only opened his eyes when she had gone for a fourth one, and she froze, her eyes widening. Zalgo rose now, smirking greatly, seeing the change in his eyes as he forced the entity's hold to drop. Vivian stepped back a few times before dropping towards the ground. Nick would have caught her, but he was still tied up, so he was thankful when Masky did it for him.

Zalgo clapped a few times, though it was obvious that it wasn't because he was _actually_ proud of Nick. Nick was gritting his teeth. He **hated** his eyes. He hated using them. He hated that he was forced to be this way! It was the whole reason he ran away from his grandmother! He knew his gut feeling of these creatures being here was right now...but he couldn't say no to Vivian.

"You came along faster than I thought," he mused, looking over at Vivian, who Masky still held, "Your Chosen was the only one who could force it along. Pity that I had to release control on her for now. A witch is always useful once they realize the facts."

"There is no danger is there," Nick growled, "Why are you doing this now?"

"Better to have it woken ahead of time," Zalgo said, waving his hand dismissively, "Besides, your friend has already been attacked by one of our enemies...who is to say they weren't following her back?"

"She would be the first to know," the Indian sat back and now looked rather cocky, "You talk about knowing all of this and that about our...'powers'...but Vivian wouldn't let one of you get close like that to really hurt her unless she...was getting your blood."

The air in the room got thicker, and it made him relax more. Masky was staring down at Vivian, even Zalgo looked slightly perturbed with this. Could even a being like him be captured in essence? Maybe so, at least when he materialized as somewhat human. Over the years, Vivian has perfected where she could strike to get enough blood while it was barely noticed.

"Truly," Zalgo continued, "She will be useful..."

Nick tried to move again as Zalgo lifted her from Masky's hold and brought her closer to himself, studying her again, though this was only to make Nick squirm in his seat. The being wanted to see how far he could push him before he made him disappear. Soon enough he felt his hold in the world start to fade so he set the girl back down.

"You may be able to rid me now," he said in farewell, "But know that soon...one of you will seek me out again..."

Vivan walked around the kitchen, humming softly. She had no memory of what had gone down and Nick preferred it that way. He smiled goofily as she handed him another cupcake to decorate, though he was making a mess of things. Once he was done he showed her, making her smile and make fun of him once again for not being an artist. The smell of his blunt was all around the room, mixing with the the cupcakes in a strange way. The next one she handed to Toby who wasn't doing any better than Nick. Almost all of them had gathered in the big kitchen, watching both of them. After Vivian woke up she had showered, then said she felt like baking. Thus, the counters were littered with cupcakes that were not decorated very well at all.

She stopped and looked over that the slendermen. "Can you even eat? I'm making enough for everyone, but I don't need to overcook or Nick will complain about getting fat again."

"It's true," he whined, "no one can deny your cupcakes!"

"**That much is true...**", Offender stated, a smirk on his lips.

"_But yes we can choose to eat,_" Splendor answered, seeming to glare at his brother for his statement.

Vivian smiled and turned back to stirring more mix together, making them from scratch. "This is an old recipe of my mom. She taught me how to make them before she died when I was younger. I remember that..."

Vivian stopped, frowning, "Well I don't have much memory of that time, just that Nick was always anal and complained about the mess more than he did about eating so much icing he should have diabetes."

"Your mom said that all the time," Nick pouted at her, making her laugh softly.

Laughing Jack, who had been sitting on the counter near where she was baking, smiled at her again, "Surely you were an adorable child..." It wasn't like he didn't already know, but he wasn't sure how much she remembered of his first night here.

Nick shot up, "She was! You want to see pictures?!"

Before he could answer, Nick was darting out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Vivian blinked a few times before shaking her head hearing him stumble and fall, yelling at the step that he had tripped over.

"I don't even know how he keeps hiding my album," she said to no one in particular, "I thought I had burned it several times, but he set out decoys. Don't know why he insists on keeping them."

"Why would you want to burn your pictures," BEN asked, messing the the icing in front of him, drawing binary on the table as he did. Hoodie leaned over and shoved him, making BEN sigh softly.

Her smile fell as she stopped stirring again. "I'm not comfortable talking about that...and you might want to clean up that table before you get an earful from Nick."

As she spoke she walked over to where he sat, putting down a towel in front of him, smiling before she took the icing and placed some on the tip of his nose. BEN scrunched up his face and grabbed the rag, grumbling as he wiped it off his face before he worked on the table. She grinned in victory before she walked back to the the mix and poured it into the pans. Nick was heard running down the stairs with several photo albums in his hand. Those who cared, and those pretending that they didn't care, gathered around him as he gushed about her pictures. Vivian had stopped humming as he did, watching the cupcakes through the window on the stove.

"I was right," Laughing Jack chuckled, "An adorable child..."

"She looks so cute in pigtails," Toby squeaked, pointing to a picture.

"I tried to get her to put her hair up like that again," Nick commented, "She's a really good aim when she wants to be!"

"**I think I would like to see more of her in outfits like that**,"Offender said, pointing to one of her at her 21st birthday.

"She lost a bet that day so she had to go out in a outfit her friends picked out. I voted for the pigtails, but they vetoed it as stupid," Nick pouted and turned the page.

"You don't look bad in a suit," Jeff spoke up suddenly.

Nick groaned, "My little sister's wedding! First time in a long time I had even been around my family but her and Vivs are best friends so I had to go."

Vivian stood up, making everyone stop, mainly because she had pulled out another batch of cupcakes. "If you're done, **Nick**, these need your expert attention too."

Nick gulped and closed the books before he stood up and feebly took the pan from her, pouting at her. Vivian simply took to cleaning up. The boy sighed deeply and went to the table to set the cupcakes out to cool down. He went ahead and took the albums back up in his room.

"_Memories are the cornerstone to every human life...don't you think you are being irrational, Vivian_," Splendor said softly, "_He simply wishes to keep your memories for you and-_"

"Drop it!"

She didn't even stop her scrubbing at the dishes in front of her. Splendor frowned softly and stood, walking over to her.

"_Let me help you with the dishes_."

He picked up a towel and started drying the dishes beside her. She looked up at him, shocked to say the least, mainly because from what she understood, all of the white beings were over the others. Yet here he was washing dishes with her. She put a space between them and continued on the bowl in her hands. Just because it had rainbow dots on it, doesn't mean it's not a suit.

"This looks quaint...Why isn't anyone out doing their jobs?"

Vivian stopped looked over her shoulder to see a new guest, using a napkin to wipe off a scalpel in his hand. He had on a blue mask with black tears running down, sort of like the tears that BEN had. He seemed to choose a scalpel for his weapon and plain reeked of blood. He looked between all of them, only noted by the way his mask moved. Nick frowned at this, another person with a mask. Vivian turned back to the dishes, scrubbing at one of the bowls. Another guest wasn't that surprising to her, nor was blood. She ignored the tension and set another dish aside. Splendor watched Eyeless Jack, wondering what he would do.

Said boy eyed the girl before he walked over to her, actually sniffing her. She stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you," she asked in a bored tone, "I just made cupcakes so I probably don't-"

"So I can't eat her," he ignored her talking and addressed Slenderman now.

Vivian just started to laugh, her mind going to places they probably shouldn't have.


End file.
